


Sabriel - soulmates

by Norai_Yoshiru



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norai_Yoshiru/pseuds/Norai_Yoshiru
Summary: Przepraszam za wszystkie błędy i praktycznie brak fabuły. Praca została zainspirowana promptem z tumblera.





	

Sam kochał Jessicę i wiedział, że ona kochała go równie mocno. Był jednak jeden problem. Oboje wciąż nie mogli dostrzec kolorów. Postanowili dać sobie szansę pomimo świadomości, że nie będą mogli być ze sobą wiecznie. Nawet sądzili, że może uda im się oszukać przeznaczenie. Po jej śmierci widział, że to nie możliwe. Może to była kara za to co próbowali zrobić.

Nie spodziewał się w najbliższym czasie spotkać swojej bratniej duszy. Dlatego ogromnie zdziwił się, gdy spotkał tego uroczego dozorcę. Nie miał nic przeciwko, naprawdę. Postanowił jednak, ze porozmawia z nim prywatnie dopiero, gdy skończą pracować nad ich sprawą.

Był przerażony, gdy okazało się, że dozorca jest Tricksterem. Już myślał, że uda mu się odnaleźć szczęście po śmierci Jessici, ale najwyraźniej nie było mu ono pisane. Gdy dźgnęli go kołkiem wiedział, że Trickster jeszcze żyje. Przecież wciąż mógł widzieć kolory. Postanowił wrócić na miejsce później i tak też zrobił.

-Nieźle się trzymasz jak na kogoś dźgniętego kołkiem – przywitał się Sam.

Trickster obrócił się w jego stronę uśmiechając się szeroko.

-Tak sądziłem, że wrócisz.

Sam uśmiechnął się lekko.  

-Widziałem jak ze mną flirtowałeś - powiedział Trickster.

-Ty również.

-Może.

-Jak przeżyłeś? – zapytał Sam.

-Iluzja – odparł krótko. – To nie byłem ja. Z resztą i tak by to nie zadziałało.

-Ale przecież… Kim ty jesteś?

Trickster uśmiechnął się szerzej.

Następne co Sam pamiętał to pobudka w łóżku w pokoju motelowym. Przez chwilę nie był pewien czy to wszytsko rzeczywiście się zdarzyło. Zdezorientowany wstał i poszedł po ciuchy. Był naprawdę awiedziony, że być może wcale nie poszedł sprawdzić co się stało z dozorcą, gdy sięgnął do kieszeni spodni. Wyczuł jakiś kawałek papieru. Wyjął to z kieszeni i przeczytał napis: „Jeszcze się zobaczymy ;-)”.

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam za wszystkie błędy i praktycznie brak fabuły. Praca została zainspirowana promptem z tumblera.


End file.
